All-terrain vehicles commonly have four wheels and a straddle seat adapted to accommodate a driver of the vehicle. To transport cargo, these vehicles are provided with one or more racks to which the cargo can be attached.
Although the above arrangement is suitable for most recreational uses and some utilitarian uses, for some all-terrain vehicles it does not provide sufficient cargo capacity. Also, for some utilitarian uses, it could be practical for the vehicle to provide room for a passenger.
There is therefore a need for an all-terrain vehicle providing additional cargo space and room for a passenger.